U.S. Pat. No. 3,440,926 issued to R. J. Gura, et al on Apr. 29, 1969 discloses a power mechanism for adjusting two ammunition feeder chutes between feeding and nonfeeding positions. The present invention is directed to an alternate power mechanism for accomplishing this purpose. The mechanism is designed for convenient disconnection from the feeds chutes, to permit either chute to be operated manually, e.g. on failure of the power mechanism.